A Fishy Story
by Jackie Frost-Angelo101
Summary: Getting lost near the Bermuda Triangle Percy gets captured by monsters who wants his revenge on him and probably because he smelled good in an edible and palatable yummy sort of way. Meanwhile in Camp Half-Blood, Nico, Annabeth and Some other campers are sent out to search for Percy. Who else finds him but Nico! Who does a little black marketing in the Sea of Monsters.
1. I almost die for the millionth time

**A/N: Note this…I do NOT own PJO or HoO**

**Octavian: You don't? MWAHAHAHA I can steal it and claim that I foresaw all that happened! MWAHAHA. Hmmmm… but how?**

**A/N:! SHUT UP Octavian! *slap*slap*kick*I just love hurting Octavian ON WITH THE STORY!*slap* **

_Chapter 1_

_I Almost Die For the Millionth Time_

Percy POV

I swerved to my right just as the sea serpent lunged. I looked at the graze on my arm. It wasn't very deep, thank the gods. It lunged again, this time I stabbed it in the mouth then sliced its head. It exploded into dust.

I had just visited my dad but then we both heard a cry of help from some hippocampi. My dad was to busy to help them so naturally I received another chore.

I could see them in them in the distance captured in a net. Weirdly, I can't get my bearings on where I was. I approached them slowly, crossed with them for making me fight three sea serpents just to free them.

When I reached them the net seemed like magic because my sword can't cut through. Oh well another job for me to do by hand.

I sighed. I started entangling the net and after about an hour they were free. I sighed in relief.

_Thank you lord! Goodbye!_

I tried to follow them but I couldn't move. _The heck! Hey hippocampi! Little help please?_

They just smiled eerily then their teeth grew sharp and their bodies grew longer. In front of me were three more serpents.

"_that's what our brothers get for not just following our plan." they said "goodbye son of Poseidon!"_

I was entangled by the net. Ugh! How stupid I was! Annabeth's voice whispered in my ear "told you Seaweed Brain!"

The net was rising and the last thing I saw underwater was three long figures swimming away and a voice gleefully yelling "We caught him! We caught him! Draw him up guys!"

Then suddenly I got my bearings right. Dread filled my heart. I was 4 kilometers away from the clashing rocks, the entrance to the Sea of Monsters.

**A/N: so I know it it's short but isn't it nice? So review…Thanks people! Flames, praise and suggestions accepted.**

**To does who doesn't know how to review, just click this blue button right…**

**Here, ye follow where the arrow is pointing.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\/**

**\\\\/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	2. I am not a fish

**A/N: Sorry guys I know you want me to update fast but I can only do it at least once in every two weeks. Don't blame me I'm a busy girl, between reading fanfics, eating and writing other fanfics I can't do much I have lost my ability to write long chapters too because of a stupid author's block!**

**Octavian: You see she's evil too. She's making you wait! Let's hurt her!**

**A/N: Oh that's it Octavian! You just volunteered to be a victim! Oh and I do not own PJO.**

_Chapter 2_

_I most certainly am not a fish!_

I felt the net tug upward. My sword was useless with the net and there were some seriously weird people aboard. At once I knew that they weren't bringing me to a tea party. I sighed inwardly, ohh how I love milk tea . Anyway back to the net. I collapsed as soon as the net was lifted out of the water who knew struggling and attacking nets could be so tiring.

A laugh came from my left.

"Not so smart eh, Perseus?"Weirdo #1 said.

I looked around tiredly. That's what I get from not taking those centaur and hydra shaped vitamins that morning, they were just so disgusting.

I growled at him like a wolf. They all took a step back except Weirdo #1.

"He's trap guys" He said scowling. "You wanna play fetch with us huh pup?"

I sent a blast of water so pressurized that it knocked him out of the boat and a good 10 feet away.

"You wanna have some fun, huh demigod?"said weirdo #2 on my right. I realized what they were, they were the ugliest Cyclops I have ever seen. One looked like he was hit by a stinging hex like from Harry Potter (Annabeth forced me okay!). Another one looked like his kidneys was in his face and Weirdo #1 and 2 looked identically ugly as if Hera made them fall from Olympus a hundred times.

"Let's put him in The Bowl!" Weirdo #3, the one with stings, said.

They heaved me, since I was soo tired, into a bowl full of water. I cried out in surprise. It was a fishbowl! Who did they think they were!

"$^ #*&! I am most certainly not a goldfish or angelfish or any kind of fish!" I yelled. It probably reached all the way to Olympus.

"Let's get this swearer to land where we can play with this lil' pup." Weirdo 1 said with a really evil smile.

**A/N: It's a bit longer right? I'm so sorry if Perce is out of character. Next chap. Is action time! Anyways review!**


	3. I'm not an animal either

**A/N: So… you know that I don't own this so…**

**Leo: Get on with the story already!**

**A/N: Oh yeah I got rid of Octavian so he won't know about how I'm going to torture ummm... I mean include him in the story. Warning: OOC alert. BTW This is set between MoA and the fourth book of HoO.**

**Leo: ADHD isn't waiting!**

_Chapter 3_

_I'm Not an Animal Either_

**THE ZOO**

So I'm still in a freaking fishbowl and we just past the clashing rocks and all that. Weirdo #2 was still grinning maniacally and weirdo #1 was dripping wet and glaring at me murderously. The rest was working hard not to get us clashed in the clashing rocks.

"What in Hades is wrong with you!? *^%!" I screamed at them as weirdo 3 and 4 slowed down enough so that the edge of the boat millimeters from the fishbowl was caught by the clashing rocks.

We finally reached land. There was something like a zoo, I saw caged mortals. They were one whole family. There were also the good monsters. Some Cyclops, hippocampi and silver wolves. Silver wolves? I sure hope Thals is alright. Okay I just jinxed it and I was right, there was Thalia fighting Dr. Thorn, you know the manticore.

"Let's see if you really are the best swordsman in three hundred years." Weirdo #2 said.

Weirdo #3 laughed and put up a sign that said "new attraction! Son of Poseidon. Defeat him and he's your lunch!" Beside that one was one that said "Daughter of Zeus. Defeat her and she's yours!" then soon to come! Daughter of Pluto." Ugh! I got to warn Hazel.

Then they finally asked some kind of magic people to lift the enchantment on the fish bowl so that I can break the bowl.

Finally! Was the only thought in my head as I broke free from the bowl. I got ready to sprint towards Thalia and help her but my rational side, which I nicknamed Annabeth, was annoyingly telling me that I had to have a plan.

"Don't even try to help your cousin or escape or else…" Weirdo #4 said.

"Or else what?" I naturally replied.

"just or else."

"Oh."

"Yeah "Oh" is the right word"

They shoved me into a room with see through glass and moments later a tired Thalia was shoved in.

Thalia started to throw things at the Cyclops outside. They were just watching with interest.

"So I guess this is Cyclops island huh?" I said making her jump so high a basketball player would have been jealous.

"Percy! So they got you too huh?" She replied casually as if we were back at her pine tree.

"Yeah, trapped me in a net while helping serpents disguised as hippocampi. Plus I didn't take my vitamins. They just taste so awful!" I replied.

"Well they threatened to kill my hunters if I didn't give up. At least it was me instead of Jason."

"That reminds me we got to warn Hazel about this. Soo… do they have to kill us get us?"

"No, I heard them explaining to Dr. Thorn that all he has to do was knock me unconscious for about two minutes or kill me. Do you have a plan to get out f here? Because we seriously need to prepare for the war against Gaea remember?"

"Me have a plan? Siriusly?" I asked using Sirius Black's name. Gods! I'm becoming a Harry Potter addict!

"Did you just seriously use Siriusly?"

"Yeah"

Weirdo #1 came in.

"We got a fighter for Perseus Jackson" he said, grinning as maniacally as #2 a while ago. "Let's see a so called master at work."

And with those words he dragged me out to fight.

**A/N: HELP! S.O.S.! I have no idea which monster I could use! Review and suggest which monster! I won't update until I get a good enough monster. Remember REVIEW! Sorry if Percy is still OOC.**

**Leo: She asked me to tell you that the chapter after the next chapter will be a back in CHB chapter and it will either be in either Nico or Chiron or Annabeth point of view. REVIEW!**


	4. AN PS important

**Okay guys no chp. Just A/N. since no one would suggest I asked a couple of my friends and this is wht they came up with:**

**Laistygonian Giant**

**Kelli**

**Kampe**

**Antaeus**

**A titan disguised as kitten**

**Vote or suggest. Remember **


	5. important AN very

A/N: soorry for not updating and just putting this other A/N but I'm really busy… cont. to pick which one should I use to fight Perce

**Laistrygonian Giants**

**Kampe**

**Ataeus **

**Titan disguised as a kitten or…**

**Suggest **


	6. Aww! A kittenor maybe not!

**A/N: so I know I haven't updated for a while but here it is…**

**Leo: Percy is so OOC in this chapter.**

**A/N: you're cute Leo, but if you don't shut up you'll be my next victim.**

**Leo: *gulp* Silver_di_Angelo101 does not own PJO, but she most definitely can do anything to us in this story.**

**A/N: You darn right I can. Anyway…**

_Chapter 4_

_OMG! A Kitten or Maybe Not_

He continued to drag me to the glass arena. There were monsters I haven't even seen before , wait was that a fairy!? Weird… Anyway, we finally reached the glass thingy and I got thrown inside and stuff. I looked around. There was a crowd outside and a….kitten? I, the hero of Olympus, is going to fight a cute, little and innocent kit-

"OWW!" That not-so innocent kitten just kicked my stomach when I was petting it.

"Hello Perseus, so we meet again." Said the kitty in a familiar, deep voice that was not suppose to belong to a kitten.

"Uhh? Who are you? Have we met?" I asked.

Somewhere in the distance I heard Thals screaming for me to headbutt it already. I wanted some answers first.

We started to circle each other. I stared at him when it's eye turned completely gold.

"Woah! Are you a titan?!"

"Isn't it obvious half-blood. Haven't you ever wondered what happened to me and the battle against Poseidon."

"OCEANUS!"

"Obviously"

"…"

The little kitty took out a sword that glowed blue and green?. He started to attack. I dodged and dodged but it was pretty tiring so I started on offense.

I stab downward, using a roman technique, but he quickly leaped away. This cat was fast. It slashed at me but it was to short so I just jumped up. The crowd was going wild!

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! " Oh yeah they love me, wait that was just Thalia. The crowd was actually cheering for the kitty or Oceanus or, whatever.

I managed to hit him/it and a gash appeared. The cat wasn't invincible?! Easier for me to kill then.

I used my water control to blast him against the wall but he/it just put his/its paws together and made the water split into two so it harmlessly went around it/him. We were like two water benders having a duel.

I slashed, stabbed and dodged. I was kinda like a robot. Everything clicked, until I was lying on my back with the tip of the green sword pointing at me. Was this the end of the great Percy Jackson?

"You know," The cat meowed. "I am going to knock you unconscious and get you as a reward. Then I'm going to My gear half-brother, Polybotes and propose to give you to him. In two conditions of course, one I want to be there when we go to your dad's palace with you in a leash. Two, I will have a place to rule. Mwhahaha"

One way to beat kitties was…milk distraction. I guess Cyclopes needs milk too. Since it wsa liquid I made it come towards me all the while mister talkity talk puss was talking. I made it form a pool behind the kitty.

"Then I'm goi- Is that milk?"

"Yeah"

Then he became total puss. While he was licking the floor dry I stood up, raise my sword then slam! I severed the head off the body.

"You should've never used a cat O-ce-ya-noos" I said to the cat head.

I raised it high in the air.

**A/N: Sorry no cliffhanger**


End file.
